Betrayed
by Moku
Summary: Endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel. Oh freude. ^^ Also, das Kapitel ist nicht ganz so lustig wie es sein sollte. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Moku   
  
E-Mail: Mokuren@gmx.de   
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts davon, egal wie viele Drohbriefe ich schon geschrieben habe. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal mit Ayas Katana im Büro einmaschieren und... *sich schon mal Pläne macht*   
  
Pairing: Ähm... wenn du Story mir nicht wieder aus den Händen rutscht, dann wird es 'ne KenxNagi   
  
Kommentar: Ich liebe Weiß Kreuz und vielleicht schreibe ich aus diesem Grund soviele Fanfics davon. Nun ja, ob ich sie dann auch rausbringe is 'ne andere Sache.   
Is' wieder ein Mehrteiler, weil ich wissen will, ob diese FF eine Chance hat.   
Ich habe mal mit 'ner Freundin über die Pairings geredet. Sie meinte, dass ungewöhnliche Pairings nicht gerne gelesen werden, weil die Leute lieber ihre 'Stammpairings' wollen. Frage: Stimmt das?   
  
Widmung: Nur dir liebe Akyo.   
  
Betrayed   
  
=============================   
Part I  
=============================   
  
Beide starrten sich entsetzt an. Wie konnte sowas nur passieren? Und gerade an dem Tag, an dem die anderen nicht da waren. Natürlich, es musste ja so kommen. Er verließ nur einmal für kurze Zeit den Laden und schon stand einer seiner Gegner vor ihm und wollte... Ja, was wollte er eigentlich? Ken hat es vergessen und es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Verdammt, wenn der andere jetzt abgehauen wäre und geplaudert hätte wären sie geliefert gewesen und Schwarz wäre bei ihnen eingetrudelt. Doch zu Kens Überraschung machte der Junge vor ihm keine Bewegung. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte seinen Gegenüber verlegen an. Warum war er verlegen?   
  
"Siberian! Ich will wirklich keinen Ärger machen. Ich wollte nur ein paar Blumen und dann bin ich auch schon weg und werde niemandem irgendwas sagen."   
  
Ken schnaubte und sah verächtlich weg. Ja klar. Als würde er alles geheimhalten. Er vertraute dem Brünetten nicht und diesem schien das überhaupt nicht zu gefallen.   
  
"Bitte. Könntest du mir einen Strauß binden?"   
  
Der Fußballer wunderte sich. Warum war der Junge so höflich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass dieser Junge mal höflich war. Ja, warum sollte er auch? Sie waren schließlich Feinde. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf dem Jungen, der vor ihm stand.   
  
Warum sollte er ihm keinen Strauß binden?   
  
Vielleicht weil sie Feinde waren??? Hm, das hörte sich nach einem guten Grund an. Sie waren Feinde. Ken schaute in die traurigen blauen Augen die ihn so mißmutig ansahen. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser Junge an Omi. Der Brünette war aber trotzdem ein Kunde. Und ein niedlicher noch dazu. Noch bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er tat legte er seine Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen und zerzauste damit dessen Haare.   
  
Überrascht von dieser Berührung zuckte Nagi zusammen. Er hätte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Ken ihn jetzt schlug oder sonst was tat, was ihn verletzte aber so war es nicht. Irritiert sah er zu Ken hoch. Dieser zog plötzlich seine Hand zurück und schien ebenso irritiert wie Nagi.   
  
"Ok. Ich binde den Strauß und du verrätst uns nicht. Abgemacht?"   
  
Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Junge diese Abmachung einhielt...?   
  
Der Junge nickte.   
  
"Welche Blumen willst du?"   
  
Auf Nagis Lippen legte sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Dann begann er die Blumen aufzuzählen. Ken ging währenddessen im Laden hin und her und holte die Blumen die der Junge ihm nannte aus ihren Gefäßen. Dann stellte er sich hinter die Theke und band die Blumen zu einem Strauß zusammen.   
  
Nagi beobachtete die schnellen Bewegungen Kens. Es machte ihm Spaß dem Älteren dabei zu zusehen, wie er den Strauß band.   
  
"Für wen ist der?"   
  
Der Junge sah Ken an. Dieser war schon zum Zweiten mal von seinem eigenen Handel überrascht. Warum wollte er das wissen? Es kann ihm doch egal sein. Er sollte sich ehr beeilen den Strauß fertig zu binden bevor die anderen kamen. Doch irgendwie tat er jetzt genau das Gegenteil. Er wurde langsamer und ließ sich noch mehr Zeit.   
  
Nagi schwieg. Ken wusste es. Warum sollte der andere, ein Mitglied von Schwarz, ihm sagen für wen der Strauß war?   
  
"Er ist für... für die Tochter von Takatori. Sie... sie hat Geburtstag und Craw... Orakel meinte ich solle ihr einen Blumenstrauß besorgen, da... weil Takatori keine... ähm... keine Zeit hat."   
  
Nagi bemerkte, dass Ken seine Bewegungen verlangsamte, aber den Grund dafür konnte er sich nicht denken. Der Junge beobachtete das Weiß-Mitglied weiter und konnte einfach den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. 'Er ist hübsch und ich glaube es stimmt, was ich ihm sagte, ich mag Ken wirklich... ja, er hatte recht. Ich liebe ihn.' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.   
  
Ken sah einmal auf und bemerkte dass Nagi ihn anlächelte. Und wiedereinmal wusste er nicht wieso, aber er lächelte zurück und wendete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit.   
  
"Siberian, warum..."   
"Ken."   
"Was...?"   
  
Ja genau. Was? Was tat er da? Warum sagt er seinem Feind seinen richtigen Namen?   
  
"Ich heiße Ken."   
  
'Ken du Idiot. was machst du da?' schrie er sich selbst an. 'Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich will nur nicht, dass er mich andauernd Siberian nennt.' 'Warum?' 'Weil ich es nicht mag, wenn er es sagt.' 'Warum?' 'Weil es nur mein Name ist, wenn ich kämpfe. Und wenn er es sagt, habe ich das Gefühl, als würde er mich gleich angreifen.' 'Das kann er auch, wenn er dich Ken nennt.' 'Ich weiß...'   
  
Nagi lächelte schüchtern.   
  
"Also gut, ...Ken. Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"   
"Kommt drauf an, was für eine Frage du mir stellst."   
"Warum... warum arbeitest du in einem Blumenladen?"   
"Hm...?" Ken hielt inne und sah Nagi lächelnd an.   
  
Nagi wäre bei diesem Lächeln fast vor seinen Füßen dahin geschmolzen, wenn er sich nicht zusammengerissen hätte.   
  
"Um Geld zu verdienen."   
"Aber... ihr... du... ihr verdient doch so schon genug, oder?"   
  
Ken erwiedert erst nichts, sondern sah nur traurig auf den fertig gebundenen Strauß. Ihm fiel es nicht so leicht zu erklären warum Kritiker sie in diesen Blumenladen steckte, aber er wusste warum ER hier arbeitet und warum es ihn Spaß machte.   
  
"Ich will wenigstens das Gefühl haben, dass ich durch ehrliche Arbeit mein Geld verdiene." Er legte den Blumenstrauß auf dem Tische und setzte sich auf die Theke. "Hör zu Prodigy..." "Nagi..." Dafür erntete der Jungen einen überraschenden Blick von Ken, doch dann lächelte er. "Hör zu Nagi. Du kannst vielleicht damit Leben, dass du dein Geld als Killer verdienst, aber ich..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, als er den schockierten Blick von Nagi sah. "...aber ich will mir wenigstens einreden, dass ich nicht wegen dem Morden von anderen Menschen mein Leben leben kann."   
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge senkte seinen Kopf und sah traurig zu Boden. Er hörte leise Schritte, die sich auf ihn zubewegten, doch er sah nicht auf. Er tat es erst, als er Arme spürte die ihn dichter zu der Person vor ihm zogen und ihn umarmten.   
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass es nicht schlimm für mich ist?" hörte eine leise traurige Stimme. Er sah in die traurigen blauen Augen. Es schien, als würde Nagi gleich anfangen zu weinen, doch er tat es nicht, wird es nie tun. Leicht strich Ken mit seiner Hand über Nagis Wange und nahm den Jungen dann ebenfalls in seine Arme. Ja, Nagi erinnerte ihn wirklich sehr an Omi und er hatte irgendwas... tröstendes an sich. Ken gefiel das.   
  
Plötzlich entzog sich der Jüngere seiner Umarmung, legte etwas Geld auf die Theke und ging zum Ausgang. Ken sah ihn irritiert nach. "Sie kommen Ken." Mit diesen Worten wollte er den Laden verlassen doch schon standen Aya und Yohji vor ihm. Hinter den beiden war Omi.   
  
Das Gesicht des Rothaarigen veränderte sich kein bisschen, nur auf Yohjis Lippen legte sich ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen. Omi dagegen sah nur leicht verwundert zu Ken. Und Ken?   
  
Nagi drehte sich langsam zu Ken um. Dann ging er wieder grade aus um den Laden zu verlassen.   
  
"Wo willst du hin, Schwarz?" fragte Yohji bissig und hielt ihm am Handgelenk fest. "Nach Hause." entgegnete dieser gleichgültig und schlug Yohjis Hang weg. "Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" Der Blonde ging auf Nagi zu und schubste ihn weiter in den Laden. "Lasst mich. Ich will keinen Ärger." "Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen bevor du hier her kommst."   
  
"Was wollte er hier?" fragte nun Aya und wendete seinen Blick zu Ken. Dieser sah ihn ängstlich an. Omi bemerkte seinen Blick und ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Sag schon, Siberian. Hat er dich verletzt?" fragte er besorgt und stellte sich vor ihm hin. Ken schüttelte leicht den Kopf und richtete dann seinen Blick zu Nagi und Yohji. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Nagi sah, der scheinbar mit dem anderen stritt. 'Er sieht süß aus, wenn er wütend ist.' "Siberian?"   
  
"Er... er wollte nur einen Blumenstrauß und er hat mir versprochen nichts zu verraten." sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick als er Ayas auf sich spürte. Er hasste diesen Blick. "Du glaubst dieser kleinen Ratte doch nicht, oder?" fragte Yohji und drängte Nagi noch weiter in den Laden.   
  
"Lasst mich gehen. Ich sage wirklich nichts." "Balinese! Bombay! Bringt ihn ins Haus." Ken sprang erschrocken auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich wünschte, dass die verflixten Mädchen da waren und als hätten diese seinen Wunsch erhört kam ein Stoß Mädchen durch die Tür herein spaziert. Als sie sahen, dass Yohji und Omi Nagi jeweils an einem Arm gepackt hatten, verstummte ihr Gekicher und sie warfen ihnen fragende Blicke zu.   
  
"Ich geh dann mal." Nagi entriss sich den Griffen der beiden und ging an die vier Assassins vorbei zur Tür raus. "Wir sehen uns."   
  
=============================   
  
Igitt, soviel freundlichkeit in einer Fanfic. Die besteht ja fast nur aus dem Wort Lächeln. ^^ *lächel*   
Wehe jemand achte auf Rechtschreibung und Sinnfehler. *mit Katana droht*   
Ich will Comments...biiiitttteeeeeeee   
  
Ach ja, ich habe drei verschiedene Enden für die Geschichte. Ichr könnt entscheiden welche ich ausstelle. ^^ Bin ich nicht nett?  
Your lovely   
Moku   
  
=================================================================== 


	2. Chapter two

Autor: Moku   
  
E-Mail: Mokuren@gmx.de   
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts davon, egal wie viele Drohbriefe ich schon geschrieben habe. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal mit Ayas Katana im Büro einmaschieren und... *sich schon mal Pläne macht*   
  
Pairing: KenxNagi   
  
Kommentar:Liest überhaupt jemand die Kommenatre der Autorin, wenn sie nicht mitten im Text stehen?  
  
Widmung: Akyo  
  
Grüße: MIUU!!  
  
Betrayed   
  
=============================   
Part II  
=============================   
  
Als Schuldig an Nagis Tür vorbei ging hörte er zu seiner Verwunderung keinen Laut. Es war seltsam, denn meistens kam irgendein Geräusch aus seinem Zimmer. Entweder Musik, das Getippe auf dem Keyboard oder einfach nur leises Fluchen, weil wieder irgendwas in der Schule schiefgelaufen war. Ja, fluchen tat er oft, aber nur, wenn er dachte, dass niemand es hörte.   
  
Leise öffnete er dessen Tür und warf einen Blick in Nagis Zimmer. Dieser lag mit hinter den Kopf verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett und hörte Musik durch seine Kopfhörer. Dachte er nach?   
  
Schuldig versuchte sich in Nagis Gedanken einzuklinken, aber schaffte es nicht. Perplex sah er den Jungen an. Seit wann kann der so eine Barriere aufbauen? Oder konnte er es schon immer, hielt seine Gedanken aber nicht für sehr wichtig und brauchte so auch keine aufbauen?   
  
Erst nach einer kurzen Zeit bemerkte der Japaner den Rothaarigen und sah diesen Gleichgültig an. Er richtete sich auf und nahm seine Kopfhörer ab.   
  
"Was willst du, Schuldig?"   
"Hm...?"   
"Ich wollte wissen, was du willst."   
"Ist heute was Ungewöhnliches passiert?"   
"Nein. Warum?"   
"Ich war nur überrascht, dass ich nichts gehört habe. Das ist alles."   
"Dann kannst du ja wieder gehen."   
  
Und damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet und er setzte sich erneut die Kopfhörer auf. Schuldig drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.   
  
=============================   
  
"Du glaubst wirklich, dass er nichts sagt?" Yohji musterte Ken, welcher ihm schweigend gegenüber saß, skeptisch. Der Fussballer nickte nur. "Und wieso bist du dir so sicher?" Er wusste selbst nicht warum er sich so sicher war. Er glaubte an Nagis Worte und nichts konnte diesen Glauben erschüttern aber trotzdem wusste er nicht wieso.   
  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe, Yohji." mischte Omi sich jetzt ein. "Er hat sich doch schon entschuldigt."   
"Das nützt uns aber nichts, wenn Schwarz hierher kommt."   
"Hast du sie etwa heute gesehen?"   
"Glaubst du die würden uns sofort stürmen?"   
"Nein, aber es wäre sicher irgendwo einer gewesen, der uns beschattet."   
"Vielleicht kommen sie heute Nacht?"   
"Falls ja, du bist ja eh nicht da."   
"Na und."   
"Es wäre aber besser, wenn alle vier von uns da wären." meinte Aya beiläufig.   
"Soll das heißen, dass ich heute hier bleiben muss?"   
"Und es wäre auch besser, wenn wir wach bleiben."   
"Aber Aya..."   
"Denn es ist nun mal passiert und wir können es nicht rückgängig machen."   
"Hörst du mir zu?"   
"Omi schiebt die erste Wache, da er morgen zur Schule muss."   
"Hallo~ho."   
"Dann Yohji, Ken und ich."   
"Ignorier mich nicht!"   
  
"Wer ist dagegen? Keiner. Gut." Er wartete nicht mal ab, sondern stand auf und verließ die Küche. Yohji sah ihn verärgert nach und Ken blickte die ganze Zeit traurig nach unten. Plötzlich spürte er einen Arm um seine Schulter und er blickte auf. "Es war nicht deine Schuld, KenKen." Omi sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Natürlich ist es seine Schuld." zischte Yohji. "Es... es tut mir Leid Yohji. Wenn du willst übernehme ich auch deine Wache." "Tu' das."   
  
Yohji stand auf und verließ auch die Küche. "Nimm's nicht so tragisch, KenKen." Der andere stöhnte nur und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Hände fallen. "Aber da gibt es etwas, was mich interessiert." Ken sah den Blonden fragend an. "Warum hast du ihn den Strauß gebunden?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste es nicht... oder wusste er es vielleicht doch? "Er war ein Kunde, Omi." "Wenn du meinst." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und dann verließ auch er die Küche und ließ Ken alleine.   
  
=============================   
  
"Wo willst du jetzt noch hin, Chibi?" Der Junge drehte sich zu seinem Partner um, während er sich seine Schuljacke anzog. Er musterte ihn eine Zeitlang, dann wandte er sich der Tür zu und öffnete sie. "Ich habe noch was zu erledigen, Schuldig. Sag Crawford ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da." Damit warf er die Tür ins Schloss. Schuldig sah ihn noch durch das Fenster nach. Irgendwas stimmte mit Nagi nicht. Er drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer.   
  
=============================   
  
Ken verließ langsam sein Zimmer und schleppte sich die Treppe runter. Als er Omi im Wohnzimmer erblickte erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Der Junge hatte Kaffee gemacht. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. "Omi? Du kannst jetzt schlafen gehen." Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Ken um. Dann ging er auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ken. Es passiert schon nichts. Wir haben Schwarz schließlich schon öfters getroffen und ich bezweifle auch, selbst wenn Prodigy ihnen was erzählt hätte, dass sie es für sich nutzen würden. Du nicht auch?" Ken nickte leicht. Der Blonde ließ ihn los und sprang freudig die Treppe hoch.   
  
Sobald Omi in seinem Zimmer war, nahm Ken erstmal einen großen Schluck Kaffee, welchen er kurz darauf auch gleich wieder ausspuckte. OK, Omi konnte ja viel, aber Kaffee kochen war nicht sein Fall.   
  
Ken schleifte sich müde in die Küche und setzte neuen Kaffee auf. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, erstarrte sein Blick. Da stand doch jemand. Er versuchte die Person zu identifizieren.   
  
Nagi?   
  
Ja, es war Nagi. Dieser lächelte ihn an und zeigt ihm mit der Hand, dass er zu ihn kommen sollte. Einen Augenblick lang, dachte Ken darüber nach, ob das nicht eine Falle sein könnte. Er entschied sich dafür, doch zu den Jungen auf der anderen Straßenseite zu gehen, aber aufzupassenen.   
  
Leise schlich er zur Tür, öffnete sie und ging auf Nagi zu. Dieser strahlte ihn an und kam Ken entgegen.   
  
"Ich dachte, du würdest nicht kommen." flüsterte er.   
"Was machst du hier? Sollst du uns beschatten?"   
  
Nagi schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Wie versprochen habe ich ihnen nichts gesagt."   
"Aber, was tust du hier?"   
  
Der Jüngere schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste es, wollte es dem anderen aber nicht sagen. Und Ken wusste, dass Nagi es wusste, nahm aber die Verschwiegenheit des Jüngeren hin. Schließlich war er zu nichts verpflichtigt. Der Blick des Brünetten wurde traurig und er lehnte sich zurück an die Wand. Ken ging auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn.   
  
"Falls du mal wieder einen Blumenstrauß brauchst, komm einfach zu mir." Er lächelte Nagi an, als dieser ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Dann nahmen seine Augen wieder die normale Größe an und er lächelte ebenfalls.   
  
"Du bist niedlich, wenn du lächelst. Das erinnert mich an Omi..." Ken schwieg. Er redete eindeutig zu viel. "Hm. Omi Tsukiyono, mit 17 Jahren der Jüngste von Weiß, aber das älteste Mitglied. Dann du, Ken Hidaka, 19 Jahre alt, zweites Mitglied. Daraufhin folgten Yohji Kudo, 21, und Aya oder auch Ran Fuyimiya, 20." Nagi sah Ken an. Der Fußballer wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wussten Nagi das jetzt nur, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass alle im Blumenladen arbeiten?   
  
"Ich wusste schon vorher viel über euch. Viele Sachen, die ihr noch nicht einmal voneinander kennt. Aber ich habe den anderen nichts erzählt."   
"Aber... aber warum?"   
"Es ist nicht schwer sich in irgendwelche Computer einzuklinken. Ich könnte es sogar bei Omi machen."   
Ken schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, warum erzählst du es Schwarz nicht."   
  
Nagi wendete seinen Blick von Ken und starrte vor sich hin auf den Boden. "Ich will nicht. Sie hassen mich." Ungläubig sah Ken ihn an. "Sind... sind sie nicht deine Freunde?" Der Junge starrte weiterhin auf die Straße. Ein verächtlicher Laut kam über seine Lippen.   
  
"Freunde? Was ist das?"   
  
Schockiert sah Ken zu den Schwarz-Mitglied. Hatte er sich da gerade verhört? Er schütteltete seinen Kopf und musterte den Jungen neben sich. "Aber sie..." Nagi schüttelte sich. "Ich weiß nicht was Freunde sind, deshalb kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob sie meine Freunde sind oder nicht, aber ich glaube Orakel auf keinem Fall."  
  
============================= 


	3. Chapter three

Autor: Moku  
Disclaimer: nichts gehört mir. Keine Geldmache.  
Kommentare: DIesesmal nichts... oder? Vielleicht für MIUU. Das war meine erste Geschichte und vielleicht gefällt es dir deshalb nicht, aber du sagtest, du hast es lieber, wenn sich Gefühle entwickeln. ^^   
  
Grüße: miuu  
YakiSalty: Okay, werde alle drei enden ausstellen.  
  
=============================   
Part III  
=============================   
  
Das braune Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, als er seinen Kopf kurz hob um Ken anzusehen, dann legte er ihn wieder auf seine Arme. Ungwollt wanderte Kens Hand zu dem kleinen zierlichen Gesicht und strich die Strähnen daraus.   
  
"Sie verdecken dein hübsches Gesicht.", sagte er zu Nagi und lächelte ihn sanft an, während der andere rot anlief und versuchte seine Röte zu verbergen. Ken rückte näher an den Jungen heran. "Was hast du?" fragte er und legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Jüngeren. "Bist du krank?" Widerwillig schlug Nagi die Hand des anderen weg und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen." Und schon stand Nagi auf und lief die Straße entlang. "Warte!" Der Junge blieb stehen und drehte sich fragend um. "Sehen wir uns mal wieder?" Erst sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, doch dann lächelte Nagi, nickte und drehte sich um, um weiter zu laufen.   
  
Ken strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ja, er wollte Nagi unbedingt wieder sehen. Er mochte den Kleinen. Ken hielt kurz inne in seinen Gedanken. Er mochte Nagi? Er mochte ein Mitglied von Schwarz? Ein sehr süßes Mitglied von Schwarz...   
  
Der Junge drehte sich um und ging wieder auf den Laden zu. Sein Blick wanderte zu einem der Fenster im ersten Stock. Er nahm eine Bewegung wahr und so schnell er konnte lief er ins Haus. 'Verdammt, bitte lass es einen von uns sein.'   
  
Er lief die Treppe hoch und blieb plötzlich vor Aya stehen. Dieser sah ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an. Ken bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Aya hatte sie gesehen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? "Wo ist Yohji?" Der Brünette sah seinen Gegenüber fragend an. "Ähm, der schläft. Ich schiebe für ihn Wache." Der Rothaarige nickte und ging an Ken vorbei. "Du kannst jetzt schlafen gehen." sagte er noch. Verwundert sah Ken dem anderen nach. 'Jetzt schon?'   
  
Als Aya weg war atmete Ken erleichtert auf. Er hatte sie also nicht gesehen. Doch kaum hatte er seinen Gedanken zu ende gedacht spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Er ist süß, ne Ken-kun?" Ken drehte sich irritiert um. Vor ihm stand Omi. Dieser packte ihm schnell bei der Hand und zog ihn in sein Zimmer.   
  
Nachdem er Ken auf sein Bett geworfen hatte, ging er zu Tür und schloss sie ab. Danach hüpfte er zu Ken auf das Bett und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ken dagegen war leicht irritiert und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen oder tun sollte, doch Omi nahm ihm die Aufgabe ab.   
  
"Ich habe ihn schon vorher bemerkt, aber ich dachte mir, ich sollte ihn erst mal beobachten und irgendwie sah er so aus, als hätte er nicht vorgehabt, auch nur irgendwie unauffällig zu sein."   
"Er sagte mir, er hätte nichts verraten." Omi lächelte Ken freundlich an. "Das ist alles was ihr solange gemacht habt? Ihr schient nicht so, als hättet ihr euch in den drei Stunden aufgeregt unterhalten. Ich dachte schon ich schlaf ein." Ken sah ihn irritiert an. "Dr... drei Stunden?" Wieder lächelte der Jüngste und schmiegte sich an seinen Freund. "Du bist schrecklich. Hast nicht mal mitgekriegt, dass die Zeit so schnell verging. Prodigy anscheinend aber auch nicht. So jetzt erzähl mal, was läuft da zwischen ihm und dir?" "Nichts." leider stimmte das zu Kens verdries. "Wird was passieren?" Geschockt starrte Ken Omi an. "Aber Omi... Na... Prodigy ist doch ein... ein Junge und ein Mitglied von Schwarz." Der Kleine rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich von Ken weg. "Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann ist es egal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Und das Nagi ein Mitglied von Schwarz ist, ist doch auch nur Nebensache."   
  
Kens Augen weiteten sich, als Omi den Namen -Nagi- aussprach. Seinem Fehler jetzt selber bewusst geworden, senkte Omi seinen Blick. "Ken ich..." Doch der Fußballer stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Es ist schon spät Omi. Lass uns morgen weiterreden." damit war Ken mit einem Lächeln durch die Tür gegangen und ließ Omi alleine im Zimmer. Der Junge zog seine Beine auf das Bett und legte seinen Kopf auf die angewinkelten Kniee. Ken würde sich schon seinen Teil denken, woher er die Information hatte.   
  
=============================   
  
"Hey, mein Chibi." 'Schuldigs Chibi' sah seinen 'Besitzer' desinteressiert an. Mit einem Nicken grüßte er ihn kurz und ging die Treppe rauf. Der Rothaarige sah ihm fragend nach. Oben angekommen stand Crawford vor ihm und reichte dem Jüngeren eine Diskette. Er wirkte leicht verärgert. "Ein bisschen spät für dich oder?" Nagi sah zu Boden. "Ich brauche diese Informationen schon heute, also beeil dich." Damit ging er an Nagi vorbei. Dieser machte sich weiter auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.   
  
Dort angekommen schalltete er sein Laptop ein und schob die Diskette ins Laufwerk. Auf ihr befanden sich alle Angaben, die Nagi brauchte um für Crawford die Informationen zu holen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es jetzt schon nach zwei war. Hatte er solange gebraucht um wieder nach 'Hause' zu kommen? Oder war er doch länger bei Ken, als er angenommen hatte? Mit einem Seuftzen tippte er auf der Tastatur und gab sein Passwort ein. Es war wieder ein Auftrag bei dem sie auf Weiß treffen würden.   
  
Wieder eine Nacht ohne Schlaf.   
  
Wieder ein Kampf gegen Weiß.   
  
Wieder ein Kampf gegen Ken.   
  
Wieder ein Stich in seinem Herz.   
  
=============================   
  
"Ich komme zu spät. Ich komme zu spät. Ich komm' zuuuuuuuu spääääät!!!!!!!" Eilig sprang Omi die Treppe runter und lief zur Schule, schneller als ein Kater vor einem Hund weglief. Das Gespräch mit Ken hatte er noch nicht geführt und irgendwie war er froh. Denn er wusste nicht, wie er es diesem beibringen sollte, dass er schon seit einem halben Jahr mit Nagi befreundet war.   
  
In der Schule angekommen hielt er vor seinem Klassenzimmer und holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er mit einem lauten "Ohaiyo minna-san" die Tür aufriss. "Du bist zu spät, Omi." sagte sein Banknachbar. Der Blonde schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Ist das was Besonderes?" Sein Nachbar schüttelte den Kopf. "Triffst du dich heute wieder mit diesem Jungen?" Omi nickte nur und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer um sich im Sekretäriat zu melden.   
  
=============================   
  
"Hallo." Der Brünette drehte sich zu Omi um und lächelte ihn zaghaft an. "Hallo Omi." Der Blondschopf packte den anderen am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her über den Schulhof bis sie bei einem Baum ankamen unter dem sie sich setzen konnten.   
  
"Ich war ganz schön überrascht, als ich dich bei uns im Blumenladen sah." Nagi nickte. "Und ich erstmal, als ich Ken sah. Du sagtest du hättest Dienst und die anderen wären nicht da." Omi lächelte Nagi strahlend an. "Ach, ich habe nur die Schicht getauscht und vergessen es dir zu sagen." In seinen Augen flimmerte es schlemisch und Nagi seufzte. "Es hätte schlimm ausgehen können." "Hm, schon möglich. Weißt du, Ken hatte sich keine Sorgen gemacht, dass du irgendwas erzählst. Er hat dir geglaubt. Einfach so. Ist das nichts?" Der Jüngere wurde rot und senkte seinen Blick. "Ich glaube er mag dich auch. Wahrscheinlich wird dein Wunsch ja doch wahr. Ich vermute, dass das größte Hindernis für Ken ist, dass du ein Schwarz bist. Aber das wird sich ja bald ändern, ne?"   
  
Omi strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er war ein Optimist, durch und durch. Nagi hingegen ein Realist und dazwischen lagen Welten. "Mit Yohji wird sich reden lassen. Er wird zwar etwas bissig sein, aber na ja. Am Schlimmsten wird es mit Aya. Vielleicht sollten wir auch erst mit Aya reden und dann mit...." "Omi." Nagi unterbrach den Älteren in seinen Fantasien und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Es wird nicht gehen. Ich kann Schwarz nicht verlassen."   
  
Omi weitete erschrocken seine Augen. Dann packte er Nagi bei den Händen und sah ihn wütend an. "Du musst! Verdammt Nagi, du kannst... du -darfst- nicht bei Schwarz bleiben." Der andere wandte seinen Blick ab und sah traurig zu Boden. "Hör zu Omi. Ich werde nicht von Schwarz loskommen und so schlimm sind sie nicht." "Sie misshandeln dich. -Er- misshandelt dich." "Tut er nicht. Nicht wirklich. Außerdem... ich war es ja gewohnt."   
  
Bei Omi brannte eine Sicherung durch und noch bevor er wusste, was er tat schlug er ihn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Schockiert sah Nagi ihn an und berührte zaghaft seine Wange. "Go... men na... sai. GOMEN NASAI NAGI-KUN!!" Der Blonde sprang auf und versuchte Nagi beim Aufstehen zu helfen doch dieser wehrte die Versuche ab und starrte wieder auf den Boden. "Sie werden mich töten, Omi."   
  
=============================   
Kommentar: Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt alles so, wie ich es wollte. Diesen Teil habe ich mindestens drei Mal umgeschrieben. -_-° 


	4. Chapter four

Ja!! Hallo meine Lieblinge!! *damit sind alle gemeint die mir schreiben und die diese FF lesen. Ich weiß nicht, aber es gibt Leute die das als Hangover bezeichnen. Stimmt doch gar nicht, oder?  
  
Grüße: @Miyu  
@Bakachan  
@alias-bombay  
  
@Romilly McAran: *luft hol* Du hast mich echt zum Luftanhalten gebracht. Deine Kritik war doch schon etwas schwer für meinen Magen. ^^ Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich dazu äußern soll, aber ich mach es jetzt einfach:  
Es ist für mich natürlich, dass meine Charakter OOC sind, auch wenn ich ab und zu versuche, dass sie es nicht werden, was aber schon einiger maßen schwer ist. Du hast recht, dass ich das auch angeben sollte und es nicht für jeden natürlich ist. Das selbe geht für kleine Verdrehtheiten oder Änderungen.  
Du liegst falsch, ich mag Schwarz lieber als Weiß auch wenn das vielleicht nicht so rüber kommt. Und du wirst dich wundern, Crawford gehört noch mit zu meinen Lieblingen nach Nagi und Schu, was du aber vielleicht erst später bemerkst, falls es überhaupt jemand bemerkt. Schuldig ist aber auch zu süß oder? Meine Schwester mochte ihn erst nicht, aber nachher hieß es: "Gott, ich glaube ich finde ihn bald besser als Aya", was bei ihr SEHR viel bedeutet. Ich schweife ab. Ich hoffe du hast dich nicht persönlich angegriffen gefühlt, weil ich die Charakter und teilweise auch die eigentliche Story verändert habe. Falls ja, dann entschuldige ich mich bei dir.   
  
Warnung: OOC (ganz viel, ich weiß), AU  
  
//Telepathie von Schuldig//   
/Schuldigs Gesprächspartner/   
  
=============================   
Part VI  
=============================   
  
"Hey Brad." Der Amerikaner drehte sich zu Schuldig um und sah ihn forschend an. "Was ist?" fragte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu. "Weißt du was mit Nagi ist?" Crawford schüttelte den Kopf. 'Natürlich, als würde er je etwas bemerken', dachte der Deutsche und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. "Aber falls du ihn triffst, sag ihn, er soll zu mir kommen." rief der Schwarzhaarige ihm nach. Schuldig gab einen verstimmten Laut von sich. Er konnte sich denken was der Ami wollte.   
  
=============================   
  
"Kommst du mit?" "Spinnst du?" geschockt sah Nagi den Blonden an. Was stellt der für Fragen. Er kann doch nicht einfach zu Omi kommen. "Also Ken wird nichts dagegen haben -mit dem muss ich eh noch reden-, Yohji wird nicht zu Hause sein und Aya... Tja, wenn der dich sieht bist du tot. Also, kommst du mit?" Der Ältere strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und lächelte Nagi an, dieser fand das aber überhaupt nicht lustig. "Komm schon." Der Brünette schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht. Orakel wird mich suchen lassen... ich... ich habe Gestern einen Fehler begangen." Omi sah seinen Freund fragen an. "Ich sollte Informationen besorgen, die mit einem eurer Fälle zusammen hängen. Ich konnte ein paar Fehler einschleusen, damit wir nicht auf euch treffen. Durch diesen Fehler wird unser Auftrag um zwei Tage verschoben. Er hat es mit Sicherheit schon bemerkt und wird sehr wütend sein." "Wird er brutaler?" Nagi zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
//Hey Nagi. Brad sucht dich. Was hast du schon wieder angestellt?//   
/Ich komme Schuldig./   
  
"Ich geh dann mal." Damit lief Nagi auch schon los ohne Omi auch nur weiter zu beachten.   
  
=============================   
  
"Hör auf Brad." rief Schuldig als Nagi wieder gegen die Wand prallte. "Es reicht." Der Deutsche beugte sich zu Nagi runter. Dieser konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Seine Seiten schmerzten genauso wie sein Kopf. 'Diesmal ist Brad aber wirklich wütend.' Crawford kam wieder auf den Telekineten zu und ging in die Hocke. "Nicht Brad." Schuldig zog den kleinen Jungen schützend in seine Arme, doch der Amerikaner beachtete den Rothaarigen nicht weiter. "Was soll das Nagi?" Der Brünette öffnete mühsam seine Augen um Crawford anzusehen. Es war keine Unterwürfigkeit, kein Respekt in ihnen zu sehen. Nur Hass.   
  
Als Crawford merkte, dass Nagi nicht mehr antworten würde, stand er auf. "Bring ihn zu Farfarello."   
  
=============================   
  
Farfarello sah ruhig dabei zu, wie Schuldig den Jungen in den Raum legte und seine Wunden versorgte. Nagi sah wirklich schlimm aus. Im Gesicht hatte er Prellungen und um dem Hüftbereich machten sich Blaueflecke bemerkbar. Am Arm war sogar die letzte Wunde von dem Jungen wieder aufgerissen und Blut trat heraus. Brad musste wohl sehr wütend geworden sein.   
  
Sobald Schuldig auch den Arm versorgt hatte stand er auf und wandte sich an Farfarello. "Er wird heute wieder bei dir bleiben." Der Ire nickte und verließ sein Bett um sich neben Nagi zu setzen. "Verletz' ihn bitte nicht. Wir brauchen ihn noch." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, ließ aber das Verbandszeug zurück.   
  
=============================   
  
Omi sah traurig aus dem Fenster. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er machte sich Sorgen um das Schwarz-Mitglied. "Wir können jetzt reden." sagte Ken und schloss die Zimmertür von Omis Zimmer hinter sich. Der Blonde sah seinen Freund traurig an.   
  
"Magst du Prodigy?" Auf die Frage war Ken nicht gefasst und sah seinen Freund irritiert an. "Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber... aber ich glaube ich mag ihn wirklich sehr gerne." Omi lächelte. "Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass Prodigy Schwarz verlassen will?" Kens Augen weiteten sich überrascht. "Ich würde dich fragen woher du das weißt." Jetzt war es an der Zeit. Der Blonde holte noch einmal tief Luft.   
  
=============================   
  
Leicht strich Farfarello eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Japaners. Er fragte sich wie lange der Junge wohl bewußtlos sein wollte. Plötzlich öffnete dieser seine Augen und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Alles tat ihm weh, doch er versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Dann sah er blinzelnd zu Farfarello.   
  
"Was hast du getan?" Nagi senkte seinen Kopf und sah auf seine Füße. "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht." Der Ire stand auf und ging zu seinem Bett. "Das machst du in letzter Zeit häufiger." Ein sadistisches Lächeln lief über sein Gesicht, als er ein Messer hervorholte und wieder zu den Jungen ging. Dieser zog nur einmal scharf die Luft ein, als der andere ihm das Messer auf den Arm legte.   
  
=============================   
  
"Prodigy ... Nagi und ich... sind schon seit einem halben Jahr befreundet." Ken sah seinen Freund ausdruckslos an. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Plötzlich entwich seinen Lippen nur ein Wort. "Warum?"   
  
=============================   
  
Farfarello fuhr mit dem Messer unter Nagis Verband und öffnete diesen, dann nahm er ihn ab und machte einen Neuen herum. "Was hast du diesmal gemacht?" Der Junge stöhnte und sah resigniert zur Tür. "Unser Auftrag hat sich um zwei Tage verschoben." "Das heißt wir treffen wieder nicht auf Weiß?" Der Japaner sah seinen Freund fragend an. "Du machst immer nur manchmal Fehler. Gerade bei solchen Aufträgen wo die Chance groß ist, auf Weiß zu treffen." Farfarello ließ den Arm des anderen los und sah ihn abwartend an. "Du machst das mit Absicht, richtig?" Nagi sah ertappt zu Boden. "Wirst du es Crawford sagen?" Der Ire schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Danke, aber wieso...?" "Crawford verletzt dich. Ich mag das nicht."   
  
=============================   
  
"Ich war auf dem Weg zur Schule, als ich Nagi sah. In der selben Schuluniform wie ich. Ich war so geschockt, dass ich das Auto nicht bemerkte, welches auf mich zukam. Doch er tat es und hat mich von der Straße gezogen. Dabei wurde auch er verletzt. Seine Schulter war gebrochen..." "Deshalb hatte Nagi bei einem Auftrag von Schwarz gefehlt." stellte Ken ruhig fest. "Und warum will Nagi Schwarz verlassen?"   
  
Omi sah traurig auf sein Bett. "Er wird von Schwarz -von Orakel- mißhandelt." Ken's Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Plötzlich fiel ihm das Gespräche ein, welches er mit Nagi geführt hatte. "Verdammt. Ich habe ihn gesehen, wenn er zerschunden zur Schule kam. Ich konnte ihn ja kaum berühren ohne dass er vor Schmerz zusammen gezuckt war. Bitte, können wir Nagi hier bei Weiß aufnehmen? Er hat mein Leben gerettet und er wurde mein Freund. Es ist Zeit, dass ich meinem Freund helfe." Ken sah überrascht zu Omi. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet, doch er nickte. "Ja, wenn er es wirklich will, werde ich dir helfen."   
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" Die Tür öffnete sich und Yohji steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. "Ich soll euch holen. Aya will noch mal über den neuen Auftrag reden." Omi sah zu Ken. "Anscheinend erstmal nichts."   
  
=============================   
  
Schule war aus und Nagi sollte unverzüglich nach "Hause" kommen. Bei dem Gedanken verzog der Junge spöttisch sein Gesicht. Zu Hause... Er hatte kein Zuhause. Sowas gab und würde es nie in seinem Leben geben. Wäre Crawford nicht da, würden nur Schuldig und Farfarello bei Schwarz sein, dann vielleicht, könnte er es sein Zuhause nennen.   
  
Ohne es zu bemerken schlug der Junge den Weg zum Park ein. Es war eine Abkürzung, deshalb vermied er es meistens diese Strecke zu nehmen, doch dieses Mal wollte er in den Park und wenigstens für eine Weile abschalten. Als er an einer Bank ankam, setzte er sich darauf, zog seine Beine zu sich hoch und legte den Kopf auf die Kniee.   
  
=============================   
  
Ken verließ mit einer Schar Jungen den Koneko no sume le, drehte sich aber noch mal zu Omi um. "Ich hoffe du schaffst den Rest noch?!" Omi nickte. "Yohji wird ja auch gleich kommen." Eigentlich wollte der Brünette gleich den anderen Jungen folgen, doch er ging zurück zu Omi und blieb vor ihm stehen.   
  
"Wie geht es ihm?" Ken hatte wohl bemerkt, wie traurig der Blonde war und sah ihn selber mindestens halb so traurig an. "Er war schon wieder verletzt. Ken, ich will ihn da rausholen. Hilfst du mir wirklich? Wirst du, genauso wie ich, alles versuchen?" Der Brünette nickte. Er selber konnte nicht sehen, wie es dem anderen ging, aber er machte sich Sorgen, seitdem er von Omi gehört hatte, dass Nagi von Orakel geschlagen wurde. Es tat ihm weh und am Abend, nach der Mission musste er sogar weinen, stand mitten in der Nacht auf und hat Ausschau nach ihm gehalten. "Klar, aber lass uns mit Aya reden. OK? Und vielleicht sollten wir ihm zeigen, dass wir ihn wirklich mögen und ... das er besser leben kann, als wie er es jetzt tut." "Naja, aber eigentlich ist es nur Orakel und Schuldig und Berserker scheinen ja doch ganz umgänglich zu sein." "Nur der Leader?" Der Blonde nickte, dann sah er an Ken vorbei. "Die Jungs warten." Damit drehte er Ken um und schubste den Älteren mit einem Lächeln aus dem Blumenladen.   
  
=============================   
  
Nagi saß noch immer zusammen gekauert auf der Bank. Er wollte nicht zurück. Nicht zurück in das selbe Haus, in dem auch Crawford war.   
  
//Hey Chibi. Braddy sucht dich. Du bist zehn Minuten überfällig.//   
  
Erschrocken blickte der Junge auf und sah sich nach seinem Partner um. Natürlich fand er ihn nicht.   
  
/Bitte Schu... Kannst du ihn dazu bringen, dass ich erst in einer Stunde zurück kommen muss?/   
//Was machst du denn? Hast du 'ne Freundin?//   
  
Nagi konnte förmlich Schuldigs Grinsen sehen und wenn er es sich vorstellen konnte, konnte auch er sich manchmal ein zaghaftes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.   
  
/Nein. Ich denke nach./   
//Ja, das kriege ich mit. Du warst noch nie so langweilig. Okay, ich rede mit Braddy-boy. Mal sehen was sich machen lässt.//   
  
=============================   
  
Enttäuscht standen die Jungs und Ken vor dem großen Spielfeld. Das Betreten war für die nächsten drei Wochen verboten. Die Jungs ließen die Köpfe hängen oder sahen Ken abwartend an. Dieser lachte aber und drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihnen um. "Hey, Kopf hoch. Hier gibt es doch noch einen Park mit einem Fußballplatz." Und schon hoben sich die kleinen Köpfe und die Augen der Kleinen wurden strahlend hell. Sie nickten und eilten Ken hinter her, als dieser schon vorging.   
  
=============================   
  
//Dafür schuldest du mir was.// meinte Schuldig als er sich wieder in den Kopf des Brünetten schlich. //Ich habe zwei Stunden für dich rausgeschlagen, also überleg' dir genau, was du tun willst. Und komm pünktlich, wenn nicht sogar zehn Minuten früher nach Hause.//   
  
Nagi dankte seinem Freund und versprach ihm, das Geschirr für die nächsten Tage zu waschen und alle anderen anfallenden Hausarbeiten zu erledigen. Wenn man ihm einen Gefallen tun sollte, dann aber richtig. Der Brünette schlang seine Arme um seine Beine und legte seine Stirn wieder auf die Kniee. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Dann fiel er in einen leichten Halbschlaf.   
  
Plötzlich rissen ihn Stimmen aus seinem Halbschlaf und er richtete seinen Blick auf. Vor ihm auf dem Fußballfeld standen 13 bis 15 Jungen, so ziemlich in einem Alter und kickten sich gegenseitig Bälle zu. Dann vernahm er eine bekannte Stimme. Seine Augen wanderten zur anderen Seite und dort sah er Ken. Und der Brünette bemerkte Nagi.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: Nixe me... leider, aber dagegen kann man auf LEGALEM Wege nichts machen. Wer sagt denn, dass ich legale Sachen mache?  
  
Grüße: @Miyu: Ich warte... ich warte... *in der Gegend herum hüpft*  
@alias-bombay: Well, English isn't that bad, is it? Okay, I'm not VERY good at English but better than some others. ^^ And hey, if you get used to it, it doesn't matter in which way, then you will think it is really, really easy. Lemme guess... I think you read English FF', don't you? So, it have to be easy. However, you do it!! You will be better than your fu**** ** englischteacher. Kick his/her ass, and let him/her cry. You will be the BEST!! Na, isn't it nice?   
Jaa, ich habe deine FF *was weiß ich wie sie heißt* TEILWEISE gelesen und ich bin glücklich, dass du mich grüßt, auch wenn ich keinen Comment geschrieben habe, aber das wird sich ändern. ^^ Ich werde die ganze Nacht lesen, wenn es sein muss. *ignoriert mal eben den deutschtest den sie morgen hat*  
  
Warnung: OOC (ganz viel, ich weiß), AU  
  
//Telepathie von Schuldig//   
/Schuldigs Gesprächspartner/   
  
=============================   
Part V  
=============================   
  
Ken lief ohne weiter auf die Jungs zu achten auf Nagi zu und umarmte den Jungen. Dieser zuckte vor Schmerz und Verwirrung zusammen und stieß Ken von sich. Der Ältere sah ihn verzeihend an. "Es... tut mir leid. Ich habe vergessen, was Omi mir gesagt hatte, aber ich war froh dich wieder zusehen." Nagi weitete überrascht seine Augen. Ken freute sich ihn -ein Mitglied von Schwarz- zu sehen? Plötzlich fielen ihm Kens Worte ein. Omi hatte ihm was gesagt? "Was hat er dir gesagt?" fragte er und machte dem anderen Platz zum Setzen. "Naja, er meinte du willst Schwarz verlassen, weil Orakel dich schlägt. Und eben gerade meinte er zu mir, dass du schon wieder verletzt wärst. Tut es weh?" Fürsorglich betrachtete Ken den Jüngeren, als sein Blick an dessen Arm hingen blieb. Er griff danach und wickelte vorsichtig den Verband ab. "War er das auch?" Der Schnitt den Ken zu sehen bekam war tief und lang. Traurigkeit ließ sich in seinen Augen lesen.   
  
Plötzlich entriß Nagi dem anderen seinen Arm und sprang auf. "Seid ihr denn alle verrückt geworden?" Ken sah ihn perplex an und auch die Jungs schauten nun zu den beiden herüber. "Hier steh' ich vor dir und du machst dir Sorgen. Sorgen um mich -einem Schwarz. Einem Feind. Du und Omi, ihr seid doch schrecklich naiv. Ich könnte euch reinlegen. Es könnte nur eine Falle sein..." Weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, denn Ken zog ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn. Nagi ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen. Er genoß Ken's Nähe. Er strahlte diese Wärme aus...   
  
"Ich bezweifle, dass sich jemand wegen einer Mission zusammen schlagen lässt." flüsterte er den Jüngeren ins Ohr. Dann lief er plötzlich rot an und stand auf. Ihm war das peinlich, dass er den Jungen so überrumpelt hatte, aber glücklich darüber, dass er wenigstens noch ein bisschen bei Verstand war und den anderen nicht geküßt hatte.   
  
Nun standen die beiden sich gegenüber und führten einen Wettkampf, wer wohl röter werden konnte. "Ken-kun. Kommst du jetzt endlich spielen?" Zu beider Glück lenkten die anderen Jungs sie von ihren momentanen Gedanken ab. "Nagi?" Der Jüngere hob den Kopf und nickte. "Ich muss sowieso zu..." "NEIN!" Ken packte ihm am Arm und versuchte den Verband wenigstens halbwegs ordentlich wieder anzulegen. "Das meinte ich nicht. Spielst du mit?" "Hä?" Doch schon lief Ken auf den Rasen und zog den Jungen mit sich. "Das macht sicher Spaß. Hast du schon mal Fußball gespielt?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann das auch nicht." Ein Lächeln stahl sich über das Gesicht, des Weiß-Mitgliedes. "Dann wird's Zeit. Ich bring's dir bei." "NANI??"   
  
=============================   
  
Crawford schaute wohl schon zum x-ten Mal auf die Uhr. Ja, er hatte dem Jüngeren erlaubt zwei Stunden länger wegzubleiben, aber jetzt machte er sich Sorgen. Gestern war er wirklich ausgerastet und dabei war das noch nicht einmal die Schuld des anderen. Er hatte Streß mit seinem Klienten und Nagi war nun mal der Einzige der zu diesem Zeitpunkt was angestellt hatte.   
  
Zuerst war er schon dagegen, hatte Gott-weiß-wie-lange mit Schuldig diskutiert und er mochte es nicht, mit Schuldig zu diskutieren. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hasste es. Wenn sie diskutierten ging es größten Teils um Nagi. Er wäre zu streng und er solle den Jüngeren nicht immer für jedes Bisschen bestrafen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Immer wenn er den Jungen sah, konnte er nichts anderes als ihn schlagen. Leid tat es ihm danach immer, aber er konnte sich nicht entschuldigen. Versuchte es trotzdem durch andere Kleinigkeiten wieder etwas gut zu machen.   
  
Wieder sah der Amerikaner auf die Uhr. Könnte Nagi nicht wenigstens früher kommen?   
  
=============================   
  
"Also, das da..." Ken zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Ball in seiner Hand. "... ist ein Ball und der soll da rein." Er drehte sich um und zeigte auf ein Tor. "Denn das wäre dann das Tor." Nagi stutzte. Soviel wusste er auch schon. "Und um den Ball ins Tor zu kriegen musst du dagegen treten.[1]" Der Jüngere hielt Ken den Mund zu und trat näher an ihn heran. Dann flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr. "Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, DAS weiß sogar ich." Wieder lief der Fußballer rot an und drückte den Jungen etwas weg, denn irgendetwas oder irgendwer machte sich da in seiner Hose leicht bemerkbar, als er den Atem des anderen spüren konnte. "Na dann. Ab auf's Feld. Jungs, kümmert euch ein bisschen um Nagi." Die Jungs riefen im Chor ein 'Klar' und zogen den anderen hinter sich her. "ICH KANN ABER KEIN FUßBALL!!!! KEEEEEEN!!!!!!"   
  
=============================   
  
Omi legte die Schürze ab und warf sie hastig in irgendeine Ecke. "Ich geh dann Yohji. Aya kommt auch gleich." Dann verließ er den Laden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Park.   
  
=============================   
  
Er öffnete die großen Eisentür und holte das Verbandszeug aus der Zelle. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Farfarello der zusammen gekauert auf dem Bett hockte. Vielleicht konnte er ihn ja fragen. "Du Farfarello? Weißt du was mit Nagi ist?" Der Ire richtete sich auf und sah zu Schuldig. "Ich glaube, er ist verliebt." "Aha, ich wusste, dass... WAS?"   
  
=============================   
  
Ken beobachtete den kleinen brünetten Jungen. Man sah, dass er zum ersten mal Fußball spielte doch es war niedlich mitanzusehen, wie Nagi dem Ball hinterher lief. Während er den anderen betrachtete fiel ihm das Gespräch mit Omi ein. Er hatte nichts gegen Nagi, nein "er hatte nichts gegen ihn" war untertrieben. Er mochte ihn sehr und er glaubte, dass er den Jüngeren liebte, aber er hatte nun mal was gegen Schwarz. Und dass er Schwarz immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, ließ ihn glauben, dass Nagi sich wirklich nicht gut mit Schwarz verstand. Sollte der Junge wirklich Schwarz verlassen, hätten sie ein wichtiges -falls nicht sogar das wichtigste- Mitglied verloren und der Junge wäre ein normaler 15-jähriger. Aber er musste realistisch bleiben. Schwarz würde ihn töten, es sei denn, er wäre bei einer Gruppe, die eine minimale Chance gegen Schwarz hätte.   
  
Bitte, können wir Nagi hier bei Weiß aufnehmen?   
  
Sollten sie es wirklich versuchen? Aber Kritiker hätte vielleicht etwas dagegen und hätten sie nichts dagegen, dann nur, weil sie Nagi untersuchen wollten. Danach wäre er vielleicht ein Mitglied von Weiß, aber könnte der Junge wirklich gegen Schwarz kämpfen? Schließlich hat nicht Schwarz, sondern Orakel den Jungen mißhandelt. Brauchten sie Nagi überhaupt?   
  
Aber, ein Versuch wäre es wert, oder?   
  
Ken schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Jetzt wollte er nur die Person vor sich sehen. Das braune Haar, die mitternachts blauen Augen... Der Fußballer konnte sich denken wie verträumt er Nagi nach sah doch ihm war es egal. Er wollte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.   
  
=============================   
  
Omi sah sich verwirrt um? Normalerweise trainierte Ken doch hier mit den Jungs, aber diesmal war er nicht da. Dann erblickte er das Schild. "Betreten bis zum 15.08.02 Verboten" 'Dann wird er wohl zu den anderen Park gegangen sein.' Sofort lief Omi los und schlug die Richtung zum Chibapark[2] ein.   
  
=============================   
  
"Du machst das gut Nagi." Zwar konnte Ken sich kaum ein Lachen verkneifen[3], aber er musste dem Jungen doch wenigstens ein bisschen Mut machen, schließlich stand der nur wegen ihm auf einem Fußballfeld und spielte Fußball... Plötzlich fiel Nagi hin... oder versuchte es zumindest.   
  
Der Junge richtete sich schmerzhaft auf und hielt sich für einen kleinen Moment die Seiten. Ken bemerkte es und kam auf ihn zu. "Alles in Ordnung?" Nagi sah ihn lächelnd an. "Jaja, geht schon." meinte er und richtete sich auf. "Der Dreck geht bestimmt nicht leicht raus. Orakel wird mich töten." Der Fußballer sah den Jungen traurig an. Plötzlich wurde auch ihm bewusst, was er gesagt hatte. "Nein, Ken. Das war nur ein Scherz. Er wird mich nicht töten, dafür bin ich viel zu wichtig." Oh, das beruhigte ihn auch nicht sehr stark. "Was ich damit sagen will..." "Schon OK." Ken klopfte ihn auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an. "Willst du weiter machen?" Nagi schüttelte den Kopf, wurde aber gleich von den wütenden Blicken der anderen Jungs zurückgeschreckt. "Willst du nicht weiter spielen? Mit dir hat das doch soviel Spaß gemacht." sagte einer der Jungs und musterte den Jungen enttäuscht. Ken konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und gluckste kurz auf. Das Schwarzmitglied sah ihn verständnislos an. "Hört mal, ich habe keine Zeit mehr." Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, er hatte noch genau eine Stunde zeit. "Außerdem bin ich nicht gut in Fußball, wie ihr gesehen habt." "Das stimmt." hörte er von Ken, der versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Doch bevor Nagi ihm einen wütenden Blick schenken konnte, hängten sich schon zwei Kinder je an einem Arm und hielten ihn fest. "Du darfst nicht gehen." Nun konnte Ken wirklich nicht mehr und er lachte laut los.   
  
'Er ist süß, wenn er lacht. So würde ich ihn gerne öfters sehen.' Nagi lächelte über den Gedanken.   
  
=============================   
  
"Was sagst du da?" Der Rothaarige musterte den Iren auf dem Bett. "Ist dir noch nie was aufgefallen?" Schuldig schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, während Farfarello nur stöhnend den Kopf hängen ließ. "Egal wie verrückt ich bin. Ich krieg wohl mehr von Nagi mit, als ihr." "Und weißt du auch, wer es ist?" Der Ire nickte unsicher den Kopf. "Aber sag Crawford nichts, ansonsten..." Er zog ein Messer hinter sich hervor und ritze einmal kurz über seine Hand, dicht an den der Pulsschlagader vorbei. Der Deutsche nickte. "Siberian."   
  
=============================   
  
Omi hörte schon von Weitem Kens Lachen und er freute sich, dass wenigstens Ken für ein bisschen Zeit seine Gedanken verdrängen konnte. Als er um die Ecke lief und grade auf das Fußballfeld zu kam blieb er plötzlich stehen. Stand da wirklich Nagi?   
  
Der Blonde kam näher und er erkannte tatsächlich Nagi, welcher von einer Schar Kinder am Gehen gehindert wurde. Vor Freude traten ihm kleine Tränen in die Augen und er rannte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Brünetten zu, ignorierte die beiden Kinder an dessen Seite und umarmte ihn. Irritiert sah Nagi zu ihm hoch, bis er Omi erkannte. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über sein Lippen, bis er dann den Älteren von sich schob.   
  
"Es... tut mir leid. Ich habe vergessen, was mit dir ist, aber ich war froh dich wieder zusehen." Nagi hatte gerade ein Déjà vu. Hatte Ken nicht so ziemlich das Gleiche gesagt? "Tut es weh?" Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wieder auf die Uhr. "Ich muss los." meinte er und entfernte sich etwas von den anderen. "Nein, bitte bleib." Omi hielt den kleinen Jungen zurück. Würde Nagi zu spät kommen, hätte er wieder Ärger mit seinem Leader. "Wenn Nagi nicht mehr bleiben kann, musst du ihn auch gehen lassen. Du bekommst doch auch Probleme mit deiner Ma', wenn du zu spät kommst, oder?" Der Junge nickte. "Aber morgen, da werden wir dir zeigen, wie man richtig Fußball spielt." Der Brünette nickte, lief zur Bank zurück um seine Tasche zu holen, winkte Omi und Ken noch ein letztes Mal zu und verschwand hinter ein paar Bäumen.   
  
=============================   
  
"Bist du dir sicher?" Der Weißhaarige sah zu Schuldig und beäugte ihn. "Ich glaube schon." Der Rothaarige schien nach zudenken. Sollte er Nagi darauf ansprechen und auf seine Reaktion warten? Oder sollte er einen Kampf mit Weiß organisieren, um sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen zu können? Ersteres gefiel ihm am Besten. Obwohl Letzteres...   
  
Ein sadistisches Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen. Als er Farfarellos Grummeln hörte verschwand es. Würden sie auf Weiß treffen und Nagi wirklich anders reagieren, würde auch Crawford das mitbekommen.   
  
"Ich werde Brad nichts sagen, aber ich werde mit Nagi reden."   
  
=============================   
  
Ken wollte Nagi nicht gehen lassen, doch er wusste, dass er es tun musste. Doch plötzlich lief er Nagi hinterher. Ließ Omi und die Jungs hinter sich und suchte mit den Augen den Park nach Nagi ab. Als er ihn sah, rief er nach ihm. Der Junge blieb stehen und drehte sich fragend um.   
  
"Nagi... ich..." Der Fußballer wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen wollte und er kannte auch nicht den Grund, warum er den anderen folgte. "Was passiert mit dir, wenn du wieder zu spät kommst?" Nagi sah ihn lächelnd an. "Ich komme schon nicht zu spät." meinte er und drehte sich um, doch Ken hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Willst du Schwarz wirklich verlassen?" Nagi sah betreten zu Boden. "Ich kann sie nicht verlassen. Egal wie oft ich geschlagen werde. Sie sind die einzige Familie die ich habe und solange ich nichts falsch mache, passiert mir auch nichts. Wenn ich sie verlasse, bin ich alleine. Ich habe dann niemanden mehr." "Doch, mich."   
  
Nagi öffnete überrascht die Augen. Erst wollte Ken zurücknehmen was er sagte, doch er ließ es. "Wenn du bei Weiß sein könntest, wenn du bei mir sein könntest, würdest du dann Schwarz verlassen?"   
  
=============================   
  
[1] //Rollt er nach links, ist alles in Ordnung, rollt er nach Rechts, ist auch nicht schlee~hecht. Nur wenn er ganz ruhig liegen bleibt, dann ist der Wurm drin. Uuhhhm, dann ist der Wurm drin.// ^^   
Kennt jemand das Lied? Es heißt "Da ist der Wurm drin."   
[2] Fragt mich nicht nach diesem Park. Ich bitte euch. Demnächst sollte ich mir vielleicht 'ne Karte von Tokyo besorgen. -_-   
[3] Naja, die Vorstellung, dass Nagi Naoe einem Fußball hinter her jagt ist doch reichlich amüsant, findet ihr nicht? Ich meine, stellt euch mal vor: Der arrogante, kindische, schiebt-gerne-den-anderen-die-Schuld-in-die-Schuhe, schmückt-sich-mit-fremden-Federn, Gefühle-zeigen-ist-eine-Schwäche-also-bleib-ich-immer-desinteressiert Nagi Naoe läuft, vielleicht sogar noch lächelnd, verfolgt von ein paar Knirpsen, wo er endlich mal seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe wegen seiner Größe los wird, da die ja selber kleiner sind als er, einem kleinen rollenden Ball hinterher, welchen er mit Leichtigkeit durch seine Kräfte aufhalten könnte und packte sich auf die Schnauze. Optimal. 


	6. Chapter six

Autor: Moku  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins!!! *wird festgenommen* Ok, es gehört nichts mir und  
wenn, dann würden mir die armen Bishis leid tuen. Bin nämlich ein astreiner  
Sadist. *irre grins* Und wenn sie mir gehören würden, wäre diese FF nie  
entstanden.  
  
Warnung: OOC, bisschen AU, Shonen-Ai  
  
Gruß: alias_bombay: Die einzige, die einen Kommentar schreibt. Hier, der nächste Part. Nur für dich. ^^  
------------------------------  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
[memory oder Gedanken] - aus der Sicht der Person, von der die Erinnerung  
ist. Zur Zeit nur Nagi... ^.^°  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Schuldig führte nun einen Wettstreit mit Crawford, wer am Häufigstens auf die  
Uhr gucken konnte. Beide warteten unruhig auf ihren Jüngsten, jeder aus einem  
anderen Grund. Sie wussten zwar, dass Nagi spätestens in einer halben Stunde zu  
Hause sein brauchte, doch sie hofften, beteten, flehten er möge früher kommen.  
  
Farfarello beobachtete die beiden amüsant, wie sie fast synchron immer wieder  
auf die Uhr starrten und dann ihre Blicke abwendeten. Wie auf ein Stichwort.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein Knacken und die Tür ging auf. Hinein kam ein  
erschöpfter Nagi. Sogleich sprangen Schuldig und Crawford auf den  
aufgeschreckten Jungen zu und stellten sich um ihn. Noch bevor aber der  
Amerikaner was sagen konnte, krallte sich der Rothaarige den überraschten Jungen  
und zog ihn die Treppe hoch.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"DU HAST WAS GEMACHT?" Ungläubig starrte Omi seinen Freund an, welcher verlegen  
vor ihm stand und rot anlief. "Du hast... Wow.... Das ist... das war...  
also...." Irgendwie stammelte der Blonde nur wirres Zeug vor sich hin. Der  
Fußballer nutzte die Chance und suchte sich einen Platz in Omis Zimmer. Er  
entschied sich für den Schreibtischstuhl... schön weit von dem Jungen entfernt.  
  
Der Jüngste schien zu überlegen. Kurz stahl sich ein freudiges Lächeln über sein  
Gesicht, verschwand aber wieder und er wurde ernst, nur um dann wieder zu  
lächeln. Das Spiel wiederholte sich einige Male, bis er sich auf seinem Bett  
fallen ließ und an die Decke starrte. Er wusste nicht, warum ihn das so  
verwunderte. Weil es Ken war? Öhm... genau das war's. Es war Ken... KEN. Hatte  
Nagi den ersten Schritt getan, oder war es der Fußballer gewesen?  
  
"Keeeeen????" Der Brünette sprang vom Stuhl hoch, als er Omis tschilpende Stimme  
hörte. Etwas irritiert starrte er zu den Kleinen hinüber, welcher jetzt auf der  
Seite lag, seinen Kopf auf einem ausgestreckten Arm liegend und den anderen vor  
seinem Gesicht haltend, so dass man die untere Hälfte nicht erkennen konnte.  
Doch Ken brauchte das Gesicht nicht sehen um Omis Ausdruck wahrnehmen zu können.  
Der Kleine strahlte ihn freudig an, mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"J... ja?" Omi lächelte seine Freund fragend an.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Schuldig... du..." Der Rothaarig nickte und Nagi wich einige Schritte zurück.  
"Keine Angst. Ich werde Brad nichts sagen." Überrascht ließ sich der Japaner auf  
das Bett fallen. "Warum...?" Er sah zu seinen Partner hoch. Dann wandte er  
seinen Blick ab und starrte zur Seite.  
  
Schuldig musterte den Jungen und setzte sich dann neben ihn. "Nagi?" Der  
Rothaarige sah ihn fragend an und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor ihm auf und ab.  
"Chibi?" Wieder reagierte der andere nicht. "Kleiner?"  
  
"Warum sagst du nichts Schuldig? Wieso verrätst du mich nicht?" Nun wandte sich  
sein Blick auf den Deutschen. Dieser grinste ihn mit seinem typischen Grinsen  
an. "Hm, wie groß ist die Chance, dass ein Weiß sich mit einem Schwarz  
anfreundet oder sogar seine Liebe erwiedert?" Nagis Augenbraue zuckte kurz und  
er sah nach unten. "Sehr gering?" flüsterte er, ohne zu wissen, dass Schuldig  
ihn plötzlich grimmig ansah. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Schuldig sich  
in seine Gedanken einklinkte. Als er es spürte sah er auf. Doch es war zu spät.  
Der Telepath hatte seine Erinnerung an diesen Tag gefunden.  
  
Nun legte Schuldig auch noch seine Hand auf die des anderen und schloß die  
Augen. Nagi konnte nicht mehr zurück. Konnte den Deutschen nicht mehr aus seinen  
Kopf verdrängen.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Hat es dir gefallen?" Nun war es endgültig. Ken's Gesicht verfärbte sich roter  
als eine Tomate. Doch Omi lächelte ihn weiter auffordernd an. "Mensch Ken. Mir  
kannst du es doch sagen. Lauf doch nicht schon wieder rot an." Das Gesicht des  
Fußballers versuchte sich wieder zu normalisieren. "Manchmal denke ich, dass du  
gar nicht so unschuldig bist, wie du immer tust, Omi." flüsterte er. Der  
Angsprochene grinste frech. "Wer eine Beziehung mit Aya hat, kann gar nicht  
unschuldig sein." Die Augen des Brünetten weiteten sich überrascht. Eine  
Beziehung mit Eisblock-Aya? "Keeeeeeeeen!!!!!!! Nun komm schon. Ich will wissen,  
wie es dazu kam." Ken schmollte. "Bei dir hört es sich an, als wäre ein Kuss  
sowas atemberaubendes."  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
[Ich kann's nicht glauben. Ich stehe tatsächlich auf einem Fußballfeld. Und das  
Seltsamste ist, ich spiele sogar Fußball. Und wieso? Weil er, Ken, es will. Ich  
sehe kurz zu ihn rüber und kann daraufhin meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihn  
wenden. Hätte ich es getan, hätte ich bemerkt, dass vor mir ein Stein liegt und  
ich würde nicht über ihn stolpern. Plötzlich zucke ich zusammen. Meine Rippen.  
Sie schmerzen immer noch. Warum musste Crawford mich so verletzten? Ich sehe zu  
Ken, der gerade auf mich zugelaufen kommt. Ist da wirklich Sorge in seinen  
Augen? Sorgt er sich tatsächlich um mich?  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ich lächle ihn an. Er ist der Einzige, den ich wirklich anlächel. Ja, ich liebe  
ihn und vielleicht, irgendwann kann er mich ja auch lieben.  
  
"Jaja, geht schon."  
  
Lüge. Mir tut alles weh, aber ich will ihn nicht traurig sehen. Dann wende ich  
meinen Blick ab. Würde ich ihn noch länger in die Augen sehen, würde ich über  
ihn herfallen wie ein wildes Tier. Ich bemerke den Schmutz auf meiner Kleidung  
und noch bevor ich nachdenke sage ich wieder etwas, was Ken traurig macht.  
Nein Ken. Bitte sieh mich nicht so an. Lächel! So wie du es im Blumenladen tust,  
so wie du mich angelächelt hast, als du mich auf der Bank gefunden hast. Bitte,  
sonst brichst du mir mein Herz.]  
  
Schuldig ließ Nagi's Hand los und er mustert den Kleinen. Die Gefühle des Jungen  
gingen auf ihn über und er spürte Nagi's Schmerz. Die Verletzung von Crawford  
waren schlimmer als er vorher annahm. Und auch der Schmerz, der durch Ken's  
Blick entstand, traf ihn schwer. Er stand ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und verließ  
das Zimmer des Jüngeren.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Crawford sah zur Treppe hoch von der Schuldig gerade runter kam. Er musterte den  
Deutschen und nahm dann noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, bevor er aufstand  
und zu Nagis Zimmer ging. Er klopfte an und sah den Jungen zusammengekauert auf  
dem Bett liegen. Der Amerikaner ging auf ihn zu und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter  
bis er reagierte.  
  
"Hier!" Er reichte Nagi eine Diskette. Dieser nahm sie wortlos entgegen und  
richtete sich auf. Langsam holte er sein Laptop von seinem Nachttisch und  
öffnete es. Dann schob er die Diskette rein. "Zwei Tage." Daraufhin verließ  
Crawford das Zimmer.  
  
Nagi atmete laut aus. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal den anderen erledigt und  
schon bekamen sie einen neuen Auftrag. Er starrte auf den Bildschirm und zuckte  
zusammen.  
  
//Auftrag: Hidaka, Ken eleminieren//  
  
Er klappte den Laptop zu und ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Nachdem ich ihm gefolgt bin, habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er wirklich Schwarz  
verlassen will." Omi senkte seinen Blick doch dann richtete er ihn wieder auf  
Ken der weiter erzählte. "Er sagte mir, er könne Schwarz nicht verlassen. Sie  
sind seine Familie. Oder soetwas in der Art. Und würde er sie verlassen, würden  
sie ihn töten." Der Brünette stoppte und lehnte sich auf den Stuhl zurück. Omi  
musterte ihn schweigend. Es war klar, dass Ken es jetzt sehr schlecht ging. Er  
spürte es.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Schuldig ging an Crawford vorbei die Treppe hoch. In seiner Hand einen  
Verbandskasten. Der Blick des Amerikaners fiel darauf und er hinderte seinen  
Freund am Weitergehen. "Was ist schon wieder mit ihm?" fragte er  
desinteressiert. "Seine Verletzungen sind schlimmer, als ich annahm. Ich werde  
mich nochmal darum kümmern. Sollte es nicht heilen, werde ich ihn zum Arzt  
schicken." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und ging weiter.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Schwarz - oder besser gesagt Schuldig[1] und Berserker kümmern sich um ihn. Und  
solange er keine Dummheiten macht, würden sie es nicht wagen ihn anzurühren. Sie  
mögen ihn. Doch Orakel..." Omi lächelte seinen Freund an. "Bitte erzähl mir,  
was ich nicht weiß."  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Der Deutsche öffnete die Tür und ging auf das Bett zu auf dem Nagi lag. Er zog  
dem Jungen seine Jacke aus und richtete ihn auf. Nagi ließ es bereitwillig mit  
sich machen. Langsam und sanft tastete Schuldig nach seinen Rippen und als er  
merkte, dass der Junge zusammenzuckte hörte er auf und holte eine Salbe und  
einen Verband raus.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Nagi hat Angst vor dem Alleinsein. Er sagte mir, dass er niemanden hätte, würde  
er sie verlassen und das will er nicht. Doch ich sagte ihn, er hätte mich..."  
Der Blonde lächelte und sah weiterhin abwartend zu Ken.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
Schuldig hatte Nagi den neuen Verband angelegt und sah diesen dann ausdruckslos  
an. "Ist noch mehr passiert?" fragte er nun. Der Jüngere richtete seinen Blick  
auf und nickte. Der Deutsche schien zu überlegen. "Darf... ich es sehen?" Nagi  
sah einfach zur Seite und er fasste es als ein "Ja" auf.  
  
["Willst du Schwarz wirklich verlassen?"]  
  
Schuldig stutzte als er diesen Satz hörte.  
  
["Ich kann sie nicht verlassen. Egal wie oft ich geschlagen werde. Sie sind die  
einzige Familie die ich habe und solange ich nichts falsch mache, passiert mir  
auch nichts. Wenn ich sie verlasse, bin ich alleine. Ich habe dann niemanden  
mehr."  
  
Ich sage ihm die Wahrheit. Ich kann Schwarz nicht verlassen.  
  
"Doch, mich."  
  
Mein Herz setzt für einen Moment aus. Habe ich mich da gerade verhört?  
  
Er schweigt. Scheint zu überlegen, ob er das gerade Gesagte zurücknehmen sollte,  
doch er tut es nicht.  
  
"Wenn du bei Weiß sein könntest, wenn du bei mir sein könntest, würdest du dann  
Schwarz verlassen?"]  
  
Schuldig überlegte, ob er jetzt weiter lesen sollte. Vielleicht würde ihm die  
Antwort überhaupt nicht gefallen. Nagi bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelt ihn  
leicht an. Eine Aufforderung, sich anzugucken, was weiter geschah.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will." meinte er flüstertnd und wandte sich ab.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v 


End file.
